1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading disks and its method of orientating different disks, and more particularly to an apparatus for loading disks and its method of orientating different disks comprises a rotatable attaching element located at the top of a disk tray of a drawer device and a set of disk attachments, which can fix the disks of different sizes placed at the disk tray of the apparatus for loading disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disks for reading or writing data or video or audio signal with optical media are usually used for copying and storing signal data, including the computer software and other devices.
In general, mass-produced disks are usually made by the method of pressing and continuous printing, and such method is economical only when making thousands of disks together. And it is economical to make hundreds of disks by the method of burning, however, the surfaces of such disks have to be printed with patterns or words via a special print device, or to be stuck with the labels printed with patterns or words.
An ordinary print device is unable to print the disk directly, so a specialized disk-printing device for printing the disks is developed.
A conventional disk-printing device 6 is shown in FIG. 12, which comprises a housing 60, and in a front side of the housing 60 is defined an opening 600 for cooperating with the disk-loading device and an openable front cover 602, facilitating the user to change the print accessory such as an ink box or to solve the obstruction of the print device. In a rear side of the housing 60 is disposed a containing portion 62 for receiving a drawer device of the apparatus for loading disks, and the arrangement of the containing portion 60 will occupy a large space, so the conventional structure is hard to manufacture and transport.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.